


Give love that one more chance

by valesweetdreams



Series: Queen Must Fuck Weekend [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha Brian May, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dialogue Heavy, First Kiss, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Omega Roger Taylor (Queen), Roger is desperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: Roger never care about mating and having a family, at the age of 20 he only thinks about living his own life and making music with his band. It all changes when the parliament approves a law that forces the omegas to be mated at the age of 21.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen Must Fuck Weekend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746940
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41
Collections: Queen Must Fuck Weekend





	Give love that one more chance

Roger was fucked and he knew it. He always hated this fucking government and now, instead of making the life better for the omegas they go there and make it worse. Worse! He wishes he could go out everyday wearing a shirt saying ‘fuck the politicians’ because he wants them to fucking die. 

He was happy with his freedom, he was doing what he wants and he was in a fucking band. He is studying and following his dreams. He always knew he is not one to stay at home taking care of an alpha and having kids. Fuck, he doesn’t even know if he want kids at all, he can’t imagine himself pregnant, having to give up drumming for a few months and then raising a kid all by himself, no, thanks, he is good like this. 

But now the parliament approved this stupid law than all the omegas should be mated before 21 years old. Like, what the fuck? This is their way to increase the birth rate? Is it his fault that people are not procreating. And you know what? Fuck the country, fuck that there are less children right now, it is not his problem and they are making his. Like he will change his mind once he is mated.

He has no other choice. Or he finds an alpha in, like, one month, or the government will assign one for him. You may get him wrong, but he did have time to do this, it’s been about eight months since the law has passed and he knew it was going to happen, he could have done it at the beginning of the year, for example, but he wasn’t giving a shit about it. But oh boy, how he regrets it now. His 21st birthday is rapidly approaching and he is becoming desperate.

He can’t let them chose for him. God knows if the alpha he doesn’t even know will let him keep playing with the band, or keep letting him study, or will want to have kids like, right now, when he knows he is not ready. Ok, maybe he will think about having kids, but someday in the future, when he is not a poor biology student anymore and is a very successful musician with his band.

But he wants to achieve these things first, he wants to have the opportunity to live. He is so young, he can’t just stay at home as a housewife. He was complaining about it to Freddie, the poor man had to listen to him talking about how he will waste his life because he can think about an alpha to mate with in such a short time.

“I have the perfect solution for you, darling” he eventually said, when Roger took a break to grab a cup of water and finally shut up.

“The only solution I see is killing myself”

“Don’t be so dramatic”

“So, what it is?” He is curious now, what could his friend have thought that he couldn’t?

“Ask Brian”

“Ask Brian what?”

“To be your alpha, you dumbass”

“No, I can’t”

“Why not?”

“He is my best friend, Fred, and besides, he doesn’t like me”

“So you confess you like him?” 

Well, yes. Roger always liked Brian. He always loved Brian. But he is a forbidden love, he can’t have him. Brian is a respectable alpha, he is a good man, he doesn’t drink too much alcohol, he doesn’t smoke, he is studying to get a PhD and is his fucking guitarist. They can’t get involved, it is too much trouble.

“I don’t think he will want to commit like this just to save my ass”

“No? He would crawl if you ask him to”

“I don’t know…”

One week later he took the courage to go to Brian’s flat and talk to him. He thought a lot about what Freddie said and it makes sense. If he explain everything to Brian he will help him, won’t he? 

To say Roger is nervous is an understatement. Brian lets him in and he has no idea how to start the conversation. Talking to Brian is so easy, they are so different but so similar at the same time. He loves the relationship they have and he didn’t want to change it. They respect each other and Roger would give up of his feelings if it means to have Brian in his life. But now everything changed.

“Bri… I want to ask you something..” he says when they are sat on the couch, drinking tea. “It is a big thing”

Brian takes a deep breath, almost like he was expecting it to happen. “Is it about you having to have a mate before your birthday?”

Roger nods, how does he know? Did Freddie talk to him? No, he wouldn’t do this.

“You found someone” Brian says, he says, not asks, as if he was waiting for Roger to say it.

“What? No!”  _ Why is Brian thinking like this?  _

This time the guitarist nods and doesn’t say anything. The silence is killing him, so he grabs all the courage he can find inside of him and just goes with it.

“Actually I don’t have a choice. My birthday is in three weeks and I don’t have an alpha, so they will give me to one they will choose and it will be bad for us, for the band, probably I’ll have to quit and… I’m here to ask you, Bri, to be my mate and…” he stops to see his reaction, he can’t quite read his face, so he adds “you don’t have to do anything, you won’t have any obligations, it’s just, I don’t know, I’m scared and I don’t want it to end, I trust in us, in the band and…”

He stops when Brian gets up, he is pacing in the small room and Roger doesn’t know what to think. “I can’t do this, Roger” he says without looking at him.

“Why?” he asks quietly.

Brian sighs and then... “Because I have feelings too. Because I love you. I can’t do this because I love, I have always loved you. And I can’t be with you and not be with you. I know you may think all the alphas are the same, but it is not like this. I’m sorry, but I can’t give up of myself”

He wasn’t expecting it, Brian loves him? He was expecting exactly the opposite, that’s why… no, he wants it too, he doesn’t…

“I think you should leave”

“No, Bri, let me explain” he says desperately. He can’t lose it, not just having him as his mate but also having him as his friend.

“No, I understood, you made it very clear”

“I didn’t, I didn’t because I lied” Roger himself gets up now and is facing the alpha, he raised his voice and is yelling now, he won’t let it finish like this, no, he will fight. “I love you too, I want to be with you, but I thought you didn’t want it, that’s why I…” he sits down again, trying to calm down his heartbeat. “And it is not only because of this stupid law, I fell in love with you the day we met, but you are too much for me, I don’t deserve you” he says in a much calmer voice.

Brian sits by his side and takes his hands. “I thought I would never have a chance with you because you are so perfect and I am so boring, I can’t give you the fun you always have.”

Roger shuts him up by kissing him. A kiss he dreamt for many months, it took some seconds for Brian to return the kiss, but when he did it changed everything completely. Suddenly Roger is imagining them, together, bonded, making music and playing around the world, with a big family. 

“We need to do the ritual and register the bond before your birthday” Brian says between the kisses.

“You will do it?”

“And then I’ll take you out on a date.”


End file.
